Episode 5310 (29th November 2019)
Summary Plot Sylver tells D.S. Cohen that he would never hurt Mercedes, but D.S. Cohen tells him that Mercedes tells a different story. Celeste and Toby arrive to see the flat to Scott's surprise. Liberty and Brody are visually uncomfortable as Sienna brings Sid back. D.S. Cohen informs Mercedes that Sylver has been arrested, but they've still got to ask questions regarding the death of Harry and hit-and-run on Grace. Mercedes says that she's not up to questions. Mercedes tells Goldie and Breda that she and Sylver had a fight and that he said that he wanted to kill her. She went to The Loft and heard a bang, turned around and saw Sylver before he shot her. Liam wakes Grace, who has fallen asleep on the couch in The Loft. Liam informs Grace that Sylver has been arrested for shooting Mercedes. Grace goes to see Sylver but Liam asks why she cares when he doesn't. Grace says that Sylver helped her and she's still in love with him. Liam advises Grace to walk away as it won't end well. Mitchell tells Scott that the landlord has raised the rent and won't budge. He makes excuses for Scott to leave. Brody tries to protest against fostering Sid. Sienna makes clear that they're doing this and Brody storms off. Liberty tells Sienna that Brody is worried that she's not coping. Liberty texts Brody to meet at the pub. Breda is insistent that Sylver wouldn't hurt Mercedes, and thinks Grace might be able to help. Brody tells Liberty that they need to tell Sienna the truth but Liberty doesn't want to yet. Brody worries that Sienna won't be able to cope with Sid and will end up letting Sid down. Mandy bumps into Celeste and Toby, who give her her shoe which had fallen off. Mitchell informs Scott that Celeste and Toby want the flat. Scott is hurt by the way Martine talks about "Sabrina". D.S. Cohen suggests that Sylver has anger problems and shows her motive. Sylver explodes and officers restrain him. D.S. Cohen charges Sylver with the attempted murder of Mercedes. Mitchell shows Toby and Celeste around the village. Scott confronts Mitchell and storms off. Breda pleads with Grace to help Sylver and says that she knows true love when she sees it. Grace says that Sylver chose Mercedes so he can deal with the consequences. Goldie tells Grace that she thinks that Sylver shot Mercedes. Brody tells Sid that things are difficult with Brody and Sienna and it's not the right time for him to move in. Sid says that the thought of someone wanting him has put him in a better place. Sienna is furious when she overhears the conversation. Sienna tells Brody that she won't break her promise to Sid so if he won't take care of Sid, she will do so on her own. Sylver pleads with Grace to believe him. Grace vows to not let Mercedes get away with destroying everything. Mandy tries to impress Celeste and Toby. Whilst Mandy and Darren are distracted, Celeste and Toby quickly leave. Mitchell tries to explain himself to Scott. Scott ends up realising that he's moving way too fast for Mitchell and is being a bit full on. Mitchell gives Scott a gift as a symbol of his commitment. Scott goes to kiss Mitchell but Mitchell closes the curtains first. Mercedes winds up Grace. She says that nobody cheats on her and gets away with it, and says that the bitch is back so she'd better watch out, admitting that she lied to the police. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019